Twisted My Way
by Mouse Squeaks
Summary: Summerey inside. Rin is a modern high school girl who is pulled into a mysterous well, and ends up in the fuedal era. What happens when she meets a quiet dog demon, a annoying demon slayer, and a 'fake' monk?
1. Default Chapter

Twisted My Way

:MouseGirlL:

Full Summery: Not good at summaries… it's kinda like my way of Inuyasha, except instead of Inuyasha, its Sesshoumaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related characters.

"SESSHOUMARU!" A familiar voice, almost like a doves to his ears, screamed out his name. He sprinted among the rooftops, trying to cease the voice. However, it continued. Sesshoumaru had the shikon no tama in his right hand. Now to finish what he wanted to finish eons ago. The women calling his name, Priestess Kagura, was the keeper of the Jewel and, as he may recall, his love. _Finally… the trees! Must…get… out…_ Sesshoumaru kept running at full strength, not looking back.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagura screeched as she fired an arrow at him. Sesshoumaru didn't react at the arrow coming at him. Nor did he realize that arrow would seal him. The arrow flew straight and true, and pinned Sesshoumaru to the tree. He had almost made it. The Jewel dropped from his hand loosely.  
"Wh…why?" he drabbled as died from the wound, that would keep him for all eternity.

Kagura collapsed as she recollected the Jewel.

"Kan…Kanna…" She called out to her little sister. "Take this, and _burn_ it with my remains!"

"But sister…." Kanna gasped as she saw her elder sisters wounds. Kanna nodded.

PRESENT DAY JAPAN

"Wake up Rin! You'll be late for school!" Rin's mother shook her 15-year-old daughter. Rin groaned and rolled out of bed sleepily.

Rin was just your average high school girl. Nothing special, unless you count that she lived with her mother, grandpa, cat, and little brother in a 300 year old shine.

"Meow." Buyo, the family cat looked on as Rin stumbled and sleepily got dressed.

As Rin hurried off to school, she saw her 5-year-old brother staring at the old well house. He looked troubled.

"What's the problem with you?"

"N… Nuthing… I was just wondering what was down there, in the well house…" He kept staring at the well like something was going to jump out and say 'Boo'. Rin sighed. Then a idea sprang into her head.

"Fine, I'll go down there to show you nothing is in there." Rin walked into the mini shine and down the stairs.  
"See Souta, nothing to be scared off." Rin smiled and was about to walk up when something broke with a snap. She turned around and before she could even scream, a giant cenapede grabbed her and pulled her down. Terrified, Rin fought with all her strength she could gather from her shocked body.

"**I Know YOU have it… pretty girl…. Hand me the Jewel…."**

Rin struggled, wanting to get away, but also curious of what the hellish creature wanted from her. A jewel? What Jewel?  
**"Give it to ME…."**

"Let… me… GO!" Rin screeched as she pushed it away with all her strength. A bright light surrounded her and the creature. The creature screamed and all it arms fell from its body as Rin dropped to the bottom of the well.

"SOUTA!" Rin yelled up, finding her voice. No answer. The coward must of ran away. Rin grumbled cursing her cowardly brother as she climbed to the top of the well. Woods, woods and more woods surrounded her.  
"What?" Rin stared in silent surprise as she gaped at her surroundings. _How'd I get outside? Mom? Grandpa? Souta? Where am I? _ Rin ventured through the forest, and then she saw something she remembered from home, the old God Tree! Even as a child, she knew where she was when she saw that tree. She ran up to it, but to her surprise, she saw someone, or _something_ on it. She went closer to get a better look. It was a boy, with long, silver hair, a white kimono, and it looked as if he was asleep, except for the arrow that pinned him there. She couldn't help but notice a white fluff around his shoulder. It looked so comfy and soft…. She wanted to touch it. Rin petted the fluff, and couldn't help it that it was so soft that she wanted to KEEP petting it.

"Who goes There?" A voice, no, several voice rang behind her. Arrows flitted really close to her. Rin jumped and turned around. She saw some men go toward her and grabbed her. She was too shocked to do anything as she was tied up and took away

A/N: As you see, same story line, different characters. Do not critize me for small matters. Help is appreiciated. Please review!


	2. Priestess Kanna

Twisted My Way

:MouseGirlL:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.

Rin was brought to a village and thrown down on the dirt path. Looking at her surroundings, it was _defiantly _not Tokyo.

"Ya know ya didn't have to tie my up!" Rin yelled at the people who tied her up. They didn't seem to notice though, they were whispering about something.

"Here comes Priestess Kanna! She'll set this straight!"

"Yeah, Priestess Kanna comes now!" Another cried as the people split to make way for a old women dressed in a white kimono, and long white hair.

"Who are ye?" the old women, who Rin took to be Priestess Kanna. Then the priestess took her face gently and murmured, "Ye look like my dearly departed sister, Kagura." Rin looked into the old women's eyes and did not know what to say. Then the old women took Rin into her home.

"Soooo…. I'm guessing I'm not in Tokyo anymore, huh?" Rin asked as she looked around Kanna's hut.

"Where is this Tokyo? Is it the land of your birth?" Kanna looked up as if she never heard of it before.

"Uhhh… I guess I should be on my way then, huh?" Rin blushed as she got up to leave.

A commotion outside was suddenly heard.

"Priestess! A demon!" someone yelled as the centipede demon from the well approached the village.

_The thing that pulled me into the well!_ Rin thought as she raced outside to catch up with Kanna.

"_Give me the Shikon Jewel, wench!_" The demon screeched as it was hit by spears from the villagers.

"I'll get away from here, it wants me!" Rin realized as she looked toward Kanna.

"Child, get to the middle of the forest where the old well is!" Kanna grumbled as she pulled out her bow.

"Where the light is, ok, I'm on it!"

_She couldn't possibly see the evil aura? This is no ordinary child!_ The old priestess stared in shock of the young girls powers.

Rin ran with all her strength. The centipede had already turned its attention on her as she raced by. Following her though the trees.

"Ooofff!" she yelped at herself as she tried to get up from tripping over the root of a tree.

"Why bother with a 2nd Class demon as Miss. Centipede?" a voice growled as she looked up.

_Did he, it? Just speak? _Rin looked up to see two red eyes looking at her from the God Tree.

A/N: Cliffy. Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long. I was waiting for school to get out. See ya ppls!

MouseGirlL (P.s: REVIEW!)


	3. Sesshoumaru

Twisted My Way

:Mouse Squeaks:

A/N: I must say I _almost_ forgot about this story. Thanks.

----------------------------------------------------------

Rin looked at the red eyes and shivered, for a moment, she forgot all about the demon she was _supposed_ to run from.

"Shoot it down with one arrow, _Kagura_, besides, you did it to me." The thing on the tree said again. Rin stared. Then catching on.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I don't know who this Kagura is but I am Rin, R-I-N, Rin." Rin gave a small glare as she began to argue with him.

"Ridiculous. How could you not be Kagura if…" He stopped, his nose twitching. "…you're…not her…." He finished as he realized her scent was not all the same.

"Yeah. I'm NOT her besides…"

"She's coming."

The centipede busted through the trees as it made its way towards her, the rest of the villagers on its tail. Rin threw her arms out to protect herself as a pinkish purplish light surrounded her.. The centipede came and Rin threw out her hands as a pinkish purpleish light came from her hands, The centipedes arms fell off. _Just like in the well…_ Rin thought as she fell down on the hard earth. Rin then shrieked as the centipede threw its self toward her, biting her side.

Flop. Ting…ting…

Something flew out of Rin as she plummeted to the ground. A dull pink/purple ball sparkled faintly.

"Grab the jewel!" The demon on the tree yelled as she hit the earth. He seemed frantic, impatient, and his voice seemed to hurry her. Rin grabbed the small little ball. "Give me the jewel, quick!" But it was too late. Rin felt herself being thrown back against a tree and something soft. The priestess mumbled to herself: "That spell on Sesshoumaru should of stay sealed. How can he speak?"

"Oooff!" Rin looked around, slightly dazed as she heard the centipede speak again.

**Ah. So this is the 'great' Sesshoumaru I've heard so much about. You want the Jewel, don't you?**

Sesshoumaru, the demon on the tree that Rin was pushed up against, growled lowly.

"Get away from the jewel!"

**But your pinned against that tree pretty good. So I guess you will just have to see myself grow stronger with it!**

The centipede smiled, or what looked like a smile to Rin, as she devoured the entire jewel.

**Yes….Yes….**

The centipede looked satisfied as its arms started to melt back onto its body.

"Priestess Kanna! The demon!" a villager yelled to Kanna as the old woman gaped at Sesshoumaru.

"Y..yes." Kanna stammered slightly as the villagers tried to attack it, failing miserably.

**Yes…. Yes…..**

A/N: Ok, I know I said I wasn't updating for a while, but oh well… I can't help it! I got friends at school that want me to continue. I gots a new puppy . His name is Midnight, a black lab. So see you soon!

-Mouse


End file.
